Smitten
by EvvieJo
Summary: In a shady bar somewhere in Beacon Hills, one unlikely pair meets another, and a chat between strangers leads one of them to an unexpected realisation. - Sterek and Destiel. One-shot. Set in undetermined near future.


**Smitten**

I honestly have no idea how I ended up here, in this shady establishment that calls itself a bar, with Derek. We don't really hang out, you know. We're not even friends, not really. Unless you count fighting enemies together as either of those things. I don't. Scott is my friend (best friend, if you want me to be specific). Allison is my friend, sort of, even Lydia. But Derek? Nah, Derek's simply Derek.

So, however that happened, we're here, with nothing to do, and for once, no major life-threatening problems to deal with. It's actually kinda strange, to be sitting next to him like this, with the beer he got me – since I'm an upstanding citizen and the sheriff's son, and don't have a fake ID – clasped in my hand. (I can't tell if the dampness on my hand is the sweat from the bottle or the sweat from my skin. But I sure as hell am nervous, like I haven't been around Derek in months.)

'So,' I begin when the silence between us becomes too awkward to bear. 'How's life as a beta treating you?'

Derek gives me an incredulous look, raising his eyebrows, which makes him resemble a surprised puppy. (He wouldn't appreciate being the object of a puppy joke, and I'm thankful he can't read minds.)

'Seriously, Stiles? You wanna catch up? Then how's your plan to get Lydia going?'

I roll my eyes. It's been a long time since I thought about my "get Lydia Martin to date me" scheme. Somehow, when she started noticing me, she's become less desirable than when she didn't know of my existence.

'It's- it's an ongoing process,' I say half-heartedly. 'Now your turn. You don't miss turning self-esteem-deprived kids into big bad werewolves?' I lower my voice conspirationally and he gives me a dubious glance, but I could swear he's really holding back a chuckle.

'What? Do you wanna have claws?,' Derek mocks me, though I can sense he doesn't mean to laugh _at_ me.

'Your uncle once offered me that, but I kindly declined, I'd rather stick to the set of nails and teeth I have. And don't think I'll change my mind, 'cause it's you who's offering, you're not that special.'

Somehow my face ends up much too close to Derek's to consider it casually friendly and I freeze. Soon I have to move a little to let some guy get his beer, but I only get closer. Derek clears his throat, but he doesn't say anything and moves by no more than an inch away from me.

The other guy gets his beer and settles on the stool next to me. He's older than either of us, maybe in his mid-thirties, good-looking and wearing a ridiculous number of layers (dude, it's California! It's warm!). I send him a small polite smile of welcome and he does the same in response. Only then do I see there's another guy with him, wearing a frown on his face and gulping down a beer.

'Cas, remember your tolerance isn't what it used to be,' the first guy says to the second, teasing him.

'I know, Dean,' grumbles the one named Cas and turns away to the juke box, still clutching his beer bottle.

Dean turns back to me with an indulgent smile and a shrug.

'Dude's a real angel, but you really don't wanna see him drunk,' he says with a chuckle, as if he's laughing at some sort of inside joke, so I only smile at him again, not knowing what's so funny.

Derek's phone stars ringing, and he gets up to answer, muttering 'Cora' to me in explanation. I nod in acknowledgement and follow him to the door with my eyes. When he disappears outside, I turn back to my other neighbor. Cas is still fiddling with the juke box, but now he's laughing quietly to himself.

'I guess your boyfriend's already drunk,' I say, leaning slightly to Dean, who glances at me before turning his eyes away with a strange expression.

'He's not my boyfriend,' he tells me, but he kinda sounds unconvinced by his own words. I'm not really buying them either, but I apologize anyway.

'Sorry, I just assumed- You kinda act that way, and you look pretty smitten when you look at him, if you ask me...' Dean shoots me a glare and I shut up. 'Okay. Got it, you didn't ask me.'

He doesn't seem mad and he extends his hand to shake mine, officially introducing himself.

'Dean Winchester. And that one's Cas.'

'I gathered as much,' I say, shaking his hand. 'I'm Stiles. Stilinski. And the guy that's just left me here is Derek.'

Dean glances towards the door where Derek has disappeared and smirks at me.

'He _your_ boyfriend?,' he asks.

I gasp, a look of shock on my face, but deep down I feel much more... flattered than anything else. I have no idea how the conversation managed to take the turn it took, but somehow, inexplicably, it did.

'No, why would you say that?' I don't give him a chance to respond, even though I can see he's opening his mouth to speak. 'He's not really even my friend or anything. Definitely not a boyfriend. Like, where did you even get the idea?'

Dean keeps his eyes focused on his beer for a moment, chuckling under his breath. Finally he turns back to me with a smirk.

'I may have no idea what I looked like when you said I looked smitten, but you sure as hell looked that way with that guy.'

Shocked, I glance around to the door in the exact moment when Derek is coming back in. I can see he's smiling softly and suddenly I realise I'm smiling too, my lips matching the arch of his perfectly. And all I can think of is "CRAP, HOLY FUCKING SHIT, HOW DID I END UP CRUSHING ON DEREK HALE?!"

It seems I can't look away from him and he stares back with a quizzical expression. But he doesn't seem annoyed or creeped out by me totally checking him out, consciously for the very first time.

'Smitten,' I hear a voice right behind my ear and jerk my head around only to see Dean winking at me as he walks away to join Cas at the juke box.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first ever attempt at crossover, as well as at writing those four guys and those two pairings, so forgive me, if it's bad. I'm not planning to write any more of this story, just to be clear. I just had to write it to get it out of my head. And I kinda like it, so here it is.


End file.
